


The Lions And The Wolves

by Stark_Lover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Lover/pseuds/Stark_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa knew she loved a lion, but which one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lions And The Wolves

Chapter I

Sansa

Sansa knew the Queen was beautiful. When she first saw the Queen at Winterfell, she became wet. She had assumed that was for Joffrey, or the Queen's brother, Jaime, but here in King's Landing, she knew that it was for the lioness.  
The Queen stood in court, filled with beauty. Her long blonde hair reaching down to the curve buttocks. Her green eyes shone through the darkness of the throne room. Her red lips, like fruit waiting to be tasted. Her plump breasts like pillows needing a face.  
Then Sansa saw the monster. Joffrey. He had ordered her father's death. H had ordered Ser Meryn to hit her. He had broken her heart. The Queen had cared for Sansa throughout her stay at the capital, and Sansa loved her for it.  
Sansa fled the throne room and went to her room. -I won't let Joff see me cry,- she thought. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. When she opened the door, two guards stood outside. -They've got red cloaks,- Sansa realised, -Lannister guards.-  
"The Queen requests your presence in her apartments," one said.  
"I'll come now," replied Sansa, her heart racing.  
"Best wipe those tears away," the other told her, "her Grace won't want you like that. Her request wasn't that urgent."  
Two minutes later Sansa was ready and making her way to to Cersei's apartments. -She want's to see me. She notices me.- Then her heart dropped. -Of course she has, you're going to be her daughter-in-law.- Then it dropped further. -What if Joff is there? He'll want to hurt me. Will her Grace let him?-  
Suddenly she was outside the Queen's room. She knocked tentatively on the door. The Queen herself opened it.  
"Come in little dove," Cersei said with a sly smile, "you look very pretty today."

Cersei

The little whore was pretty. Too pretty. The girl had drawn every eye to her when she had come to King's Landing. -At least they don't look now her family are traitors.-  
Cersei led Sansa to the balcony to sit down. She poured two glasses of wine and gave one to the younger girl.  
"Drink."  
"Yes, your Grace," Sansa replied, taking a small sip, "it's very nice."  
"It's cheap," the Queen snapped, "and the crown is in debt, so the servants buy the cheap wine, hoping to fool us. That's something you'll need to know for when you're Queen."  
-The little bird is truly disappointed. She wants to please me. Lets see how far the whore will go.- Cersei looked up and down at Sansa. She saw the stray hair that Sansa kept brushing back, her small waist, the curve of her breasts and the wet patch by the young girl's crutch.  
Cersei was stunned for a moment. She looked up to Sansa's eyes. She's looking at my breasts.  
"Sansa dear, why did you leave court today?"  
A panicked look appeared on Sansa's face.  
"I...I...I," began Sansa, "I was feeling faint."  
"Were you? Or were you leaving to play with your cunt?"

Sansa

Sansa was shocked. -What did she just say?-  
"N-n-no your Grace," stuttered Sansa, "the heat was too much, I was feeling dizzy and went for a lie down."  
"Well if you're hot, take your dress off now. No don't argue, just do it. If you're going to continue with your lie, you have to be prepared to carry it through." The Queen leaned forward. "Take off your dress," she said slowly, seduction dripping from every word.  
Sansa's heart was racing. -This is it. The moment I've been waiting for.-  
"Yes, your Grace."  
Slowly Sansa stood up. She unlaced the back of her dress. -She wants to see me.- By now Sansa was soaking between her legs. She turned her back to the Queen to hide the brilliant red glow coming from her cheeks. She brought the dress off her shoulders and in a flash the dress was on the floor.  
Beneath the dress had been Sansa's small-clothes and on top of that was a shift of silk. When Sansa turned back to the Queen, Cersei had stood and was standing behind her.  
"If you weren't playing with your cunt," Cersei said, "why are you so wet?"

Cersei

-The bitch is stunning,- Cersei thought, -her body is as good as mine ever was.-  
Cersei looked at Sansa's body, at the budding breasts that seemed to be bursting from the small-clothes that were two small for her, at the curve of her hips and at the growing wetness between her legs. As she looked at Sansa's body, she felt a wetness starting between her own legs. -I want this girl. Why do I want her? Yes she is beautiful and has a wonderful body, but she's going to take my Joff away from me.-  
"Well, my dove," Cersei began, "why are you wet?"  
"I don't know, your Grace."  
"Did you see something you liked? A gallant young knight perhaps?"  
"Not a knight, your Grace. You."  
Cersei was shocked at the girl's courage.  
"So you want me, do you?"  
"Of course, your Grace. You're beautiful."  
When Sansa said that, Cersei's legs became even wetter. -Yes, you want me. And I want you too.-  
Cersei took a step forward, so she was an inch away from Sansa.  
She whispered softly, "take off your clothes then."

Sansa

Sansa obeyed slowly. She wanted to tear her clothes from her body and throw herself at her love, but the Queen's tone meant that she should go slowly. However she didn't have much room, pressed between the Queen and the balcony, so she could only slip her shift off, but her small-clothes remained on.  
Fortunately, the Queen sensed this and backed off to the bed. Sansa followed, removing her small-clothes as she went. When she reached the bed Cersei pushed her onto it. Sansa lay on her back and the Queen knelt above her, laying between Sansa's legs. Sansa could feel the older woman's breath on the skin of her breasts. The Queen pushed Sansa's head back so all she could see was the ceiling of the room.  
The breath moved down, past Sansa's belly button, and suddenly Sansa felt the Queen's mouth around her cunt.

Cersei

-The girl tastes good, I'll give her that.-  
Cersei licked Sansa's clit and drove her fingers into her. Cersei felt Sansa's hips push up to meet the combination of mouth and fingers. -She's gasping like I do when Jaime is inside of me.-  
Cersei ran her fingers through Sansa's richly red pubic hairs, then reached up and grabbed Sansa's left breast. Cersei pinched Sansa's nippled and rolled it around. She felt Sansa run her hands through Cersei's blond curls and push the Queen's head down further into her hips. The Queen glanced up at Sansa's face, their eyes met and Cersei's mouth was filled with Sansa's juices.  
Still dressed, Cersei got off the bed and made her way to where Sansa had left her clothes.  
"Time for you to go, little dove," said the Queen, throwing Sansa's clothes to the girl. Cersei then left the room to enter her solar. She waited until she heard the sound of the door closing behind Sansa before going back out to pour herself another glass of wine. Se was into her third glass when a knock at the door brought her back to earth.


End file.
